Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to calibrating steering devices to vehicle operator controls, and more specifically, to rigging fluid control bodies to vehicle operator controls.
Technical Background
Fluid dynamics includes the disciplines of aerodynamics and hydrodynamics to optimize fluid flow across control surfaces of a vehicle. The control surfaces are precisely moved by the operator during vehicle movement to create steering forces to direct the vehicle in a designated path and provide stability during travel. For example, a rudder may be adjusted to steer a watercraft or an elevator of a wing may be positioned to stabilize lift forces. Complex three-dimensional shapes are often used as control surfaces to optimize fuel consumption and provide effective operation. These shapes in combination with the other surfaces determine vehicle performance characteristics.